The present invention relates to coextruded laminar thermoplastic films and bag structures formed therefrom. The invention further relates to laminar film structures comprising two layers of films which are formed from dissimilar thermoplastic resins. The invention also relates to a method of improving the heat seal between face to face layers of the same layer of the laminar structure.